


Second Kiss

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Character of Color, Double Drabble, M/M, for:hasso_meka, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first kiss was a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hasso_meka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hasso_meka).



House wrenches the door open and snaps, "_What?_"

His heart thumps at the same furious rhythm of Foreman's fist against the door. Foreman shoves inside, all his suave suited pretension boiled away by anger. "What the fuck was that?"

"If I'd known you'd never been _kissed_ before I wouldn't have tried it," House says. His nerves vibrate like guitar strings tightened to the snapping point, whiplash wires singing one dogs' ears only note.

Foreman slams the door shut so hard House expects to see the wood crack clean up the center. "Why the hell did you try it on _me_?"

"Too manly to handle it?" House raises his chin, defiant. His lungs scream for breath he refuses to gulp for. His ears ring from the crazy stunned silence that surrounded them at work. "Didn't realize you were such a homophobe--" _Keep baiting him, keep pushing_. Sweat ices his armpits.

"I'm _not_." Foreman's right in his damn face, forcing eye contact. His hand snakes out, grabs House by the scruff, and yanks him into a brutal, punishing, _God there is no way this is so hot_ kiss. "Which you'd know," Foreman finally says with a smirk, "if you hadn't run away."


End file.
